User talk:Tiaxn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Man Behind the Train Station page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Warning Only admins and members of VCROC rare allowed to add or remove the "BAD" template from pages. If you feel a page or pages should have its BAD tag removed, please contact a local to remove it for you. If you remove the BAD tag from a page without admin authorization again, you will be blocked from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 07:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Yo Dawg 'Expert author'? Geez, thanks but I wouldn't go that far. Anyway, I'll take a look at it and come back to you. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, just highlighted some of the things you need to work on. Keep writing and improvement will come soon. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re DESU NOTO Team L or Team Light? What is this... Twilight? I'm not a fanboy. I just like the series. Though I must admit that I prefer Light. Even though they're both super geniuses, Light has social power. I guess L has fangirl-attracting powers to combat that though, so I dunno. My favourite character is Wedy. I think she's hot. Now THAT I am a fanboy of. I'm on episode twenty something, nearly finished the whole thing. But I basically know everything so we can discuss it freely without spoilers. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:10, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE SnK You don't consider yourself an L fangirl huh? Well... believe me, you are at heart. You are, and don't try to deny it. I like Light because he's evil. And I'm evil. Mwahahaha. Yeah, in fact, I just finished the first season today and I'm waiting for the second one now! The animation is so goddamn great. Even I, as non-otaku was impressed. My fave character is Mikasa, because SEXY. But Levi is cool and so is Hanji. You want to get in bed with Levi, don't you? Don't try to deny it ;-) (kidding) [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :You don't like short guys with muscle? I have a feeling we should hook up (kidding again). :I play the piano and the drums. I'm past grade eight with piano, still doing grade five drums. What about you? :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, I did forewarn you in my signature so... Pretty much -_-" Still the ladies' kind of guy though, aren't I? ;-D And taking up a musical instrument isn't a joke, you know. It requires a lot of practise. If you've already quit, there's no reason you can't learn a new instrument, but make sure you commit. I know next to nothing about the electric guitar, but if you want to take up piano, you need to have fast fingers. Some of the higher grade pieces need to be performed super fast. I imagine guitar is also pretty hard, and probably tiring for the arms too. I can't suggest my opinion - try both out and see which one you prefer. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 16:32, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I noticed something... Your profile picture is Rins from Black Cat, isn't it? Have we met in a past life or something? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:01, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'VE COME TO DELIVER SOME BAD LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy crap, that's amazing! Yes, how did I never spot that? I should've known you sounded familiar, goddammit! Anyway, it seems like we meet again, Walker. I even named half of my username after you, so you'd better thank me. And what the hell were those bagels doing on my jacket? I will never know. Even to this day. I wonder where Sven and the others are. They must also be roaming around this site, waiting to be found. Oh, and there's THIS FANFIC TOTALLY NOT EMBARASSING AND AWKWARD AND WHY THE HELL DID I DECIDE TO SHOW IT TO YOU...??? Jokes aside, what's your actual name, if you don't mind me asking? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:26, July 24, 2015 (UTC) YO AMY. That's not a good sign. It looks like I could be, but I don't own a gun, sadly. And I can't jump off buildings either. Nobody ever told me that. Rins is supposed to be w/ Jenos, right? Oh well... you're mine now, sweetheart. ;-)))))) Oh yeah, and about the drums - it looks hard because you have to get the rhythm right, but once you get the main patterns, it's quite easy to add other bits on. You just need to repeat them over again. It also sounds cool, but drum kits can be just as expensive as pianos and can really disturb the neighbors. You'd better ask your parents before you decide, I can't give you any better advice. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:40, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Hey, So, I just wanted to say that you have one of the best pictures in the art contest. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 15:39, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Please I beg of you, Karategirl. If you have news regarding Tio, message me about it as soon as possible. I'm really worried about him right now, if I were to be honest. RuckusQuantum 03:47, July 3, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you. I'll forever be grateful. : RuckusQuantum 12:03, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: It's an old email, but it'll do: icdragn@AOL.com Just put something in the title like CPW or something to help me differentiate between the spam. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:28, July 4, 2016 (UTC) A Poem for Lucas I took the time to write a simple yet powerful poem about Lucas that should accurately capture his personality. Here it is: An Ode to Lucas Loyal Unique Courageous Awesome Scintillating Written by Hailey Sawyer '' In Memory of Lucas a.k.a Tiololo [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| '''Wanna Talk?]] 22:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) RE:Update Thanks for being strong and taking the time to keep us updated. I'm here if you want to talk. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:21, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :I've thought it over and have decided to finish the collaborative pasta that Tio and I were working on. As he once said, "We can all make some time for alien penis." We talked back and forth off-site about the collab quite a bit and he gave me an outline for each of the scenes, so I'm going to finish what's left to be done and I'll leave what he wrote completely untouched save for grammar errors. His description is way better than mine, so some of the parts I write may seem a bit off, therefore I am going back through and re-doing my parts over and over and over XD I just thought that you should know that there's still a story that he's working on and it will be coming out by hopefully the end of the month. I didn't want you to miss it, since you're his friend and it was the last pasta he worked on (to my knowledge). I'm definitely going to keep it as in line with his vision for it as I can, though I lack some of the medical knowledge and descriptive power he possessed. I apologize if you see this as an insult to his memory. I did not make the decision to finish it lightly and I fully intended to never release it unless he was still contributing to it (and then until he woke up from his coma and was ready to finish work on it), but I feel like I should finish it to the best of my ability. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:26, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for the support. It means a lot :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:54, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, do you have a Steam? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:57, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::That's unfortunate XD I've been slowly migrating away from the pew pew games and into the calmer and easier games, like Visual Novels, haha. Let me know if you ever do and I'll add you! I'll leave you be, but if you ever want someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, then you can always message me. Take care! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:24, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Tiololo This is very sad and shocking news, but I thank you for thinking of me and letting me know. My thoughts and prayers are with you and the others. Together we can get through this difficult time. I want to leave something on the R.I.P. blog when it's up. Raidra (talk) 00:27, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Apologies and request Hey Amy (can I call you that?), I'm really sorry about me being angry on your blog. I was just so sad and devastated I could barely contain my anger towards the lorry driver. It was, as a kid five years younger than him, too much for me to handle. Again, I'm so sorry. I promise I didn't mean to write something so... mad. Emotions just overwhelmed me.... I still yet have to come to terms with Tiyo's untimely passing, but at least we know he's in a better place now. Somewhere up there, I'm sure. (I actually told the skies on my way to school, "Get back here, you prissy prick; everyone needs you down here... even me." God, I could barely hold back my tears that time; people were looking at me and it was so embarrassing.) I know it's too much to ask - and I also know you might get out of your way just to fulfill it - but can you do me a small favor? Just send me a few pictures of his funeral, whatever they are. I just need to see my aspiring designer homie's final resting place... and his face one last time. (I actually remember teaching him how to avoid smudging texts, arguing what Photoshop version is the best and suggesting him professional-looking fonts he could use. Oh, memories.) Via my email or here on the wiki for everyone to see. Really Amy, don't do it if you don't feel like it, but I'll be saying this the second time around: I'll forever be grateful if you do. Thank you, Amy. I'm grateful he had a friend as understanding as you. RuckusQuantum 09:18, July 5, 2016 (UTC) : That's a shame, but I completely get where they're coming from. Just... take even a single photo for us, okay? Thank you again, Amy. : RuckusQuantum 12:27, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Poem" message You're welcome. The poem is also available on my wiki if you're interested in browsing around. It's where I host my published content so others can see my work easily. Here's the link to the poem on my wiki: http://haileysawyer.wikia.com/wiki/An_Ode_to_Lucas If there's anything you need, feel free to ask me and I'll try to help as much as I can. I'm also working on a Creepypasta revolving around a show called R.L Stine's: The Haunting Hour. If you're interested I can show you what I have so far. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:58, July 6, 2016 (UTC) How's it going? How are you doing? I'm steamed that a couple whiners complaining about story deletions got your blog post knocked off the popular blogs list. Raidra (talk) 00:32, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Story Time Hi, long time no talk! I hope all is well with you! I've been busy with a lot of things lately and am just having a hard time balancing things, it's all been one gigantic balancing act DX I believe I told you that I'd let you know when the collaborative story that Tio and I did was up, well here it is: Of Aliens and Pricks. It's really long; hopefully the pacing is good. I hope you enjoy it if you decide to read it! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:25, August 24, 2016 (UTC)